Tigress enchanted
by potatovodka
Summary: Maho hides a secret. A secret that'll come into the light soon enough. Maho x Erika. Rated MA for language, sexual content and situations. Spin-off from Lily in the Panzer.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Girls Und Panzer in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Chapter 1: between us

...

After meeting with her mother and sister, Maho took her seat next to Erika, who put the truck in gear and started moving. As much as she wanted to win, Erika wanted to show civility and grace. She was upset, yes, but she didn't want to be a sore loser about it. As the truck moved along, Erika felt Maho putting her hand on hers.

After seeing what Shiho had went through over the last week or so, Maho decided it wasn't the best time to let her know about something she had kept under wraps. In similar fashion to her younger sister, Maho had taken a girlfriend. The both of them asked their teammates to not let it out about their relationship, so it wouldn't reach Shiho.

...

The day now done, all of the tanks were loaded on the Kuromorimine carrier, Maho and Erika sat together in their hotel room. Because of the numbers Kuromorimine students, they would often be put two or three to a room. After they cleaned up for the day, they sat at their table and sipped on hot chocolate. "So, do you think your mom will be okay when she hears about us?" Erika asked, fixing her eyes on Maho.

"I hope so." Maho started, sipping her chocolate. "With how she turned around for Miho, I think she'll be okay with us. We've been together for years, and I'm really surprised she hasn't figured it out yet."

"When do you think we could let her know?"

Maho finished her chocolate. "Soon enough. I was essentially the favorite between us, and she never questioned anything I did. We've just got to wait for the right time."

After both finishing their drinks, they put their mugs into the sink and got into bed. Because of their relationship, they slept in the same bed. Once under the covers, Erika laid on top of Maho, who closed her eyes and waited for the kiss she was about to get. Erika wasted no time and put her lips to Maho's. Feeling adventurous, Erika slipped her right hand along Maho's belly and under her night shorts. Also feeling like she could use the intimacy, Maho let it happen.

...

Maho woke up early and started a pot of coffee for them. The smell of the brewing coffee brought Erika out of her slumber. Once it was ready, they poured some for themselves and stepped out to lean against the railing to watch the sunrise. Maho put her arm around Erika and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "What am I gonna do with you?" Maho asked with a smile.

"You could return the favor from last night." Erika replied, also smiling.

"I plan to."

"That aside, what do we do now? That's twice in a row we've lost."

Maho looked out over the horizon as she pondered her answer. "I think the fact that we held the title for as long as we did will help us a little. We'll need to pick it back up, but I think we're okay for now."

"I guess you're right. As long as we've got each other, I'll be fine either way."

The Maus crew walked by and stopped to say hello. "You two had fun last night, huh?" The commander quipped.

"Oh yes we did." Maho said with an 'as a matter of fact' tone.

"But that's forbidden love." The gunner added, putting her hands on her face in a similar fashion to an internet meme.

Everyone shared a quick laugh, since everyone was aware of the things they did. "We're going to the lobby for the breakfast. You ladies interested?" The commander asked.

"Sounds good to me. Let's get dressed proper and head down there."

...


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Girls Und Panzer in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Chapter 2: feels good to be together

...

After spending a little more time outside, Maho and Erika went inside and dressed for breakfast. They soon joined the Maus crew, hitting the breakfast bar. It was better than their usual rations they get in the field, being fresh, hot and not vacuum sealed. Maho got the waffles with blueberry syrup and bacon on the side. Erika got the scrambled eggs with sausage patties, they both picked orange juice as their drinks. They sat together at a table for two and started eating. For the most part, they sat and quietly enjoyed their breakfast, aside from the occasional teammate coming by to talk with them for a moment.

Erika kept looking at her watch, which brought Maho to ask about it. "Got somewhere to be?"

"In a sense. While we're here, I wanted to try and take you on a date. I'm checking the time to try and figure a good time to start getting ready."

"Trying to woo me?"

"Why, is it working?"

"I don't see why you'd need to ask that after last night, but yes."

...

The ladies went back up to their room and showered, then dressed for their date. Maho wore a simple white tank top with a medium length skirt and Navy blue sandals, Erika wearing a light yellow short sleeve shirt with a denim skirt and low topped shoes. Erika checked her phone to check the times for the city transit system and they took their leave.

Their first stop was a hobby shop which had all sorts of models, crafting and painting supplies. They both bought a couple of models for themselves, Maho getting the Tiger I and Tiger II, Erika getting the Jagdtiger and Jagdpanzer. They browsed some of the other models, like some from game series like the Metal Gear series. They saw one, which was not out of place among the other models, the Soviet Object 279. "Heh, too bad we can't use anything like this." Erika chuckled, pointing to the model.

"I know. There are so many Cold War models that would perform excellently, but they're outside of the rules." Maho agreed.

They saw one of the other vehicles, the 'Shagohod', which roughly translates to 'treading behemoth' from Russian. "This thing would be a killer addition." Maho said.

"What's that big tube on its back, a cannon?" Erika wondered.

Maho picked up the box and read the information out loud. "This vehicle features a launch tube for a nuclear IRBM. It uses rocket boosters to propel the vehicle up to 300 mph, acting like the first stage of a rocket. In this state of accelerated motion, an IRBM could reach anywhere in the United States from anywhere in the Soviet Union. It negates the need for silos, and cannot be detected by spy planes or satellites until the missile is launched."

"What's an IRBM?"

"Intermediate range ballistic missile."

"Good thing the US and Soviet Union never made anything like that. Much less actually using something like that."

Maho thought about it for a moment. "Do you remember some of the weird things the Americans and Soviets came up with during the cold war? There were nuclear torpedoes, nuclear landmines, even this thing..." Maho trailed off, pointing to an accessory from the Metal Gear series. "... the 'Davy Crockett' nuclear mortar."

"Nuclear mortar?"

"It fired a shell that was small enough to be carried in a small crate. It only had something in the neighborhood of a 20 ton yield, which wasn't really much, but everything and everyone in the immediate area was destroyed, and the radiation in the area was far beyond deadly."

"Wow. What would they have used that for?" Erika asked, checking out the accessory.

"It was supposed to provide the US and allies with a means for destroying or at least disabling Soviet tanks if they had broken west past the Iron Curtain. Mostly because Soviet tanks outnumbered allied tanks by as many as 10 to 1."

"Really glad nobody used this."

...

Their next stop was to a jewelry store, where Maho wanted to get Miho a small gift and have it engraved with the Oarai symbol. Erika saw the opportunity and decided to get something for Maho. She went over to the other counter where the necklaces and rings were. Maho picked out a pocket watch and handed the clerk a picture of the Oarai symbol for the engraving. He put the picture into the scanner and put the pocket watch into the engraving machine. Once the image was scanned, a precision engraving tool started cutting the design into the watch lid. Once it was finished, he removed the watch and cleaned the leftover shavings away from it and started polishing it with a special buffer and polish chemical. Finished, it glistened like polished obsidian.

Maho paid and went to look for Erika, but she wasn't far from her. She brought Maho over to a small mirror and had her look, then close her eyes. She put a silver chain on Maho's neck, then let her look. "Wow, this is gorgeous." Maho said, looking it over.

"Gorgeous is one way to look at it, but that's how I look at you." Erika said.

Maho pulled Erika in for a kiss on the lips. "Look at you, being sweet on me like this."

"I can't help it. I mean, look at you. Pretty, smart, funny and loving."

"With a lady like you to love, it's easy."

...

Along their way to their next stop, they saw a train with tanks approaching the crossing they were at. Maho took out her phone to take pictures, but was kind of surprised to see what was on board. There were Cold War era Soviet tanks on board. What really stumped the both of them was that they appeared to have Sensha-Do school symbols on them. The weirdest one was the last one, which looked like a modern Russian tank. "What, are they going to start a Cold War Sensha-Do program?" Maho asked out loud.

"That's the only thing I can think of." Erika replied.

After the train went by, they finally made their way to a small Italian place for an early dinner. Maho feeling somewhat playful after the jewelry shop, decided to play it smooth, like in the old cartoons. She ordered a large plate of spaghetti with breadsticks when the waiter came for their order. While they waited, Erika got a little playful herself and pulled Maho up for a dance with the music. She spun her, then pulled her in close, holding both of her hands. She kept going, dipping her at the song's finish, leaning down for a kiss. They danced together until their meal arrived.

They broke bread and started eating. The breadsticks had a firm crust, but were soft inside. They got to the spaghetti, and after eating a few bites each, Maho saw her opportunity. She picked up the longest piece of spaghetti and waited until Erika picked up the other end. They started slurping it up and eventually looked each other in the eye when Erika saw what Maho was doing. They continued until they met at the lips for a quick kiss. "You sly tigress. You saw that coming." Erika said with a smile.

"Why do you think I ordered the spaghetti? I wanted this to happen." Maho replied with a smile of her own.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised, what with you being the tactician you are."

...

Their day finally through, Maho and Erika went back to the hotel. Along the way, they messaged Miho and Yukari, wanting to watch something on the TV as a group. When they arrived, they were greeted by an energetic Yukari, who was happy to see them both. They came in and looked through the dvd collection, picking out the classic series 'Band of Brothers'. As Miho was putting the dvd in the player, Maho showed Yukari the pictures of the train. Her eyes again wide open, Yukari looked over every picture. "I'm guessing you know what they are?"

"Certainly! These first two are T-54B, these two are T-72A, that one is a T-80UM1 Snow Leopard, and the last one is a T-90S." Yukari answered, seemingly lovestruck at the pictures.

"What are Cold War and Modern Russian tanks doing here? War games?" Miho asked, coming over to peek at the pictures, stopping when she noticed the school emblems. "Wait, what are school symbols doing on these?"

"That's what go us too. No way these are within regulations for Sensha-Do. The T-55 units, maybe, since the T-54 had prototypes made before the end of World War 2."

"I'm kind of surprised those don't have Pravda emblems on them." Erika said.

"Yukari, I'll send these to your phone. If you could, please ask Captain Chono what she knows about them."

"Sure thing."

The DVD started playing and Miho went into the kitchen to start popping popcorn.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Girls und Panzer in any form. This is a work of fanfiction

...

Chatter 3: we're the same

...

At Maho's request, Yukari sent the pictures off to the Captain for team identification. While they waited, they munched on popcorn as the show played. Shortly after the Bastogne chapter, Yukari received a couple of messages from the Captain. 'someone found a loophole in the bylaws of the tankery program. Because Japan and Russia never signed all of the papers at the end of the war, technically, world war 2 never ended between the two'. Yukari read the message out loud. "That doesn't seem right." She said, everyone agreeing with her, and she kept reading the messages. "Due to this, Russian schools participating in the program are allowed to use any Russian tanks up until the papers are all officially signed between both countries. The school emblem you saw was from the Russian school 'Железные принцессы' which translates to iron princesses."

"That can't be real." Erika said in disbelief.

"Yeah, they've got to know older tanks couldn't be any challenge to cold war or newer tanks." Maho said.

Yukari read another message from the Captain. "This might not seem fair, but the schools pushing this have a good deal of money and influence tied up in the tankery program. We're working on a solution, but we're not expecting much to change. The iron princesses seem to be directly supplied by the Russian military, so they have access to a good deal of military hardware."

Miho got in close and took Yukari by the hand. "We've faced big challenges before. We'll just have to tough it out."

...

Maho and Erika left the hotel room and went back to their own. When they got in, they both stripped down and Maho pushed Erika against the wall while she kissed her. "Are you going to finish me off?" Erika asked.

"You bet your sweet ass I am."

Maho moved Erika over to the bed, laying her on her back. She kissed her on her lady spot, then licked her slowly. Erika started squirming and letting out little moans. "Please, don't tease me."

Maho looked in one of her bags and produced a strap on toy and put it on. She climbed on top of Erika and kissed her lovingly as she slowly pushed the toy inside her woman. Erika wrapped her legs around Maho, locking her feet together as Maho continued stroking away at her. She kept picking up speed, making the bed start to creak in time with the motions.

Meanwhile, Miho noticed Maho had left something behind, her wallet. Miho picked it up and started heading for Maho's room. When she got there, she heard strange sounds coming from the room. She peeked through an opening in the curtains and saw her sister, naked, making love to Erika. She was shocked by seeing their session, seeing how intently and lovingly they were together. She ran back to their hotel room and went back in, dropping Maho's wallet on the table. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Yukari asked, getting up to go see Miho.

"I just saw... My sister. And Erika. Being... Intimate."

"What?"

"They were making love."

...

The next morning, Miho tried again to take Maho her wallet. She knocked on the door, unsure of what she may see this time. Maho answered, fully clothed. Miho handed her the wallet and asked to see her outside. They went and stood by the railing. "Sis, I'm not sure how to say this, so I'll just come out and say it. I tried bringing this back to you last night, and I sort of... Saw you two, through the curtains."

Maho stopped cold. "You saw that? Did anyone else see?"

"Yes. I saw you on top, using that device to make love to Erika. And no, but I was really nervous and let it slip to Yukari."

Maho closed her eyes. "Miho, I didn't want you to find out this way. I've been in a relationship with Erika for awhile now. We're physically involved. You did, in fact, see me in the middle of having relations with her."

"Does Mom know?"

"No. And can you please not tell her? I know she's starting to open up, but I'm not entirely sure she's ready to find out. I can't really give a reason other than that."

Miho put her hand on Maho's shoulder. "I'll keep quiet about it until you're ready to tell her. Can you just do me one thing?"

"Anything. Just name it."

"Tell me. What's it like? You know, physical intimacy? I'm still a virgin, so I don't know."

"It's a pleasure like no other. It's like a massage, starting deep inside yourself and the good feeling is intense. It spreads throughout your body if it's done right, and that can only be done by the one you love because of the emotional attachment you feel with them. Erika can give me an immense feeling of pleasure from just her mouth or her fingers. But when she uses that toy on me, it's so much better because she can hold me like you saw me holding her, I'm assuming."

Miho was starting to blush, hearing the details of physical relations from her sister. "Does it hurt?"

"The first few times, yes. But now, it feels amazing, nothing else can compare to it."

"So you've done stuff with your mouth too? I imagine that probably doesn't hurt."

Maho smiled at the thought of Erika tasting her. "No, that doesn't hurt. I might actually recommend you and your girlfriend try that sometime."

"Maybe soon, we will. By the way, I'm guessing some of the times you had Erika spending the night at the estate..."

"Every time. We've made love many times, even tried some more adventurous things."

"Adventurous? Like outside or something?" Miho asked, almost expecting a strange answer.

"No, but we have done each other in the rear and she can even put the whole toy in her throat. Doesn't have a gag reflex."

"... You mean in the butt?"

"Yeah. You've seen her butt, it would be a waste to not do anything with it. She's been in mine as well."

Erika stepped out to talk to the others. "Hey, Miho. What's up?"

Miho looked at Erika and gave her a slightly nervous smile. "Just... Shooting the breeze with Maho."

"Something wrong? Do I have something in my teeth?"

Maho took Erika's hand. "Sweetie, she knows about us. She saw us last night."

Erika coughed and started blushing heavily. "You saw us? Okay, umm...I guess... Well, you know now. We're in love. Sorry if there's been any confusion or anything."

Miho smiled at the to of them. "I figured there was more than just friendship between you two, but I didn't know just how far it went. I'll always love you as my sister. That'll never change, I just know a little more about you now. Erika, I've always liked you as a friend, and knowing you love her just means we have another something in common. Maho, I promise, your secret is safe with us."

"Thank you. I mean it, thank you. And can you ask Yukari to keep it secret as well?"

"Of course."

...

Maho sat with Erika on the edge of their bed. "Feels better to not have to hide it from my sister anymore. Next, I guess we figure out a way to tell my mom."

Erika started kissing her on the side of her neck. "Well, I'll be there when you decide to tell her."

Erika started running her hands around under Maho's shirt. "You wanna get one more in on me before we're scheduled to leave?"

"You bet."

...


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Girls und Oanzer in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Chapter 4: back to the routine

...

The classes from Kuromorimine made it back to their school and started settling back in. It was soon known that they would be practicing again, to prepare for the next season. Once repairs were complete, they were to get right back into it. The repairs to the Maus would take the longest, since its engine was heavily damaged by the shot from Miho's team in the tournament final round. The Tiger I Ausf H1 and Tiger II tanks were already repaired, so they could resume practice without waiting.

Maho and Erika both joined their respective teams and drove out to the practice range. They were told they would have live targets to fire at, which would be moving fast and would be better able to evade and return fire, as opposed to drones. Maho's Tiger I ws the first onto the field proper, and was the first to make contact. They were only told the targets would be live, but not what types of tanks they would be. Maho scanned all around their vehicle, but didn't see anything. In a split second, she saw a muzzle flash in the distance, followed by an armor piercing round slamming into the ground within 20 yards of their vehicle. She ordered to return fire, but the vehicle appeared to be out of range. "What could have that sort of range? Firefly?" Maho wondered out loud.

"Maho, this is Erika." She called over the radio. "I have eyes on what looks like... a T-72. That can't be right."

"That would explain why they're out of range for us. Why are there cold war tanks out here?" Maho asked.

"Those are what you'll be up against in one of your next matches. Remember the Iron Princesses? They have the same thing." Shiho answered.

"They have a bit too much punch, don't they?"

"They have reduced powder charges and their AP rounds are made of soft metal. They won't get through your armor. They do still have regulation flags, so you've got to make those pop just like any other."

Tiger 212 moved around, using the terrain for cover. Meanwhile, Erika had her Konigstiger move up for its shot. The tank managed to get within 100 meters of the T-72, and was surprisingly not spotted. Erika ordered to fire at the engine compartment. The gun fired and hit its mark, throwing out a large cloud of dirt and smoke. "Got a hit." Erika said over the radio.

Much to the shock of the Konigstiger crew, when the smoke cleared, the cold war tank was still operational and now was aiming at them. The driver started reversing, but didn't manage to back up fast enough. The T-72 fired and hit the mantlet of the Konisgtiger, hitting with enough force to jam the turret and pop the flag. "How the hell are we supposed to fight something almost two generations newer?" Erika grumbled in anger.

"That's our job to find out." Maho replied.

Tiger 212 managed to get around to the rear of a T-72. Her plan was to blow out the tracks and immobilize the vehicle, but this particular tank was dug in, not leaving its tracks exposed. She ordered the tank to move forward in order to get the closest shot possible. When they were right up against the tank, the gun fired at the turret. The much thicker armor, complemented by the composite armor package, meant that the HEAT round would have little effect. The T-72 turned to try and return fire, but its barrel was so long, it couldn't get the shot. Maho knew that backing up could potentially save them, but they would likely be hit in the process of fleeing the other tank. Before they could make a decision, the T-72 started backing up, pushing the Tiger back as though it weren't even there. The driver applied the parking brake, but it wasn't enough. Continued pushing by the T-72 broke the port side tracks off and popped the flag. Afterward, the Soviet tank took off and aimed at another Kuromorimine tank and fired, knocking it out.

...

After the match was over, all of the tanks from Kuromorimine were towed back to the hangar for repairs. Shiho met everyone there to discuss a potential strategy for the next time they were to face off against the newer tanks. "As I believe you are all very well aware, your tanks are greatly outmatched by these cold war beasts." Shiho began as she slowly marched back and forth in front of the Kuromorimine girls. "Only the Jagdtiger managed a disabling shot on one of them, and that's because they were so close. It was disabled shortly after by another T-72."

"Since guns and tactics aren't going to help us, what else do we have?" Maho asked.

"W do have something on the way from the JGSDF, but they will not be German. Only Japanese, since the loophole is worded in such a way. I feel confident that once you all are making use of what you're about to get, the tables will be turned." Shiho answered with a smile.

"What are we getting?"

"Not yet. You'll know at the next training session. For now, hit the showers and get some rest. You'll be introduced to your vehicles soon enough."

Following orders, the girls broke and went for the showers. One of the positives to the Kuromorimine campus was the hot baths always ready during the day. Everyone stripped down and got in the bath together, as was common. Maho and Erika stayed close, but kept some sort of distance so as to not risk Shiho seeing them together too much. When they heard that Shiho had left for something with Ami, they got closer. Erika started by shampooing and scrubbing Maho's hair. Afterward, she dunked under the water to clear her hair. When she came up, she grabbed the soap and turned Erika so she could start scrubbing her back. She reached around to the front and started scrubbing her chest, getting her to giggle. "Heh, come on. You know that tickles." Erika said.

"What about this?" Maho asked, her hand going under the water and scrubbing her lower belly.

"Hey, no sex in the bath, you two." The Jagdtiger commander said, getting everyone to laugh.

"I wasn't going that far." Maho responded, hugging Erika from behind and kissing her on the neck.

...

Deciding to go for a walk to clear their heads, Maho and Erika dressed lightly and headed for the beach. They made it to the beach as the sun was setting, then sat on the edge of the water with their feet in the water. "I feel terrible. We used tactics that have won tournaments and even adapted to the newer vehicles to a degree, but we still lost." Maho said.

Erika put her arm around Maho. "It's not the end of the world. It was a practice match at that, so it's not like we lost anything serious."

"I know, but we're supposed to be one of the highest rated teams in the Sensha-Do association. We held the title for how long, and now we've lost like this again?"

"Hey, don't beat yourself up over it. We just need to adapt a little bit more to win against them. I mean, they're at least another generation newer than anything we have, so of course, we weren't going to win against them the first time we faced them. Plus, your mom says we have something incoming to help us fight them. Maybe the loophole does work both ways and we'll get some cold war Japanese tanks, maybe even modern."

Maho looked at Erika. "I guess you're right. I'm glad I have someone like you to help me clear my mind."

Maho leaned in and they closed their eyes as they kissed.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Girls Und Panzer in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Chapter 5: time to fight back

...

Some real names were used in a purely fictitious manner.

...

Maho and Erika laid awake together in their bunk at school, wondering about what they were going to see in the next day. They knew something big was coming, they knew it could be the edge they needed. "Damn, I'm so excited." Erika whispered to Maho.

"I know the feeling. With what I think we're about to get, I think we might just have that advantage." Maho whispered back.

"If you're feeling this confident about it, I'll be alright." Erika said, hugging Maho tighter as she moved her leg in between Maho's.

"I think I get what you're driving at."

Maho started kissing Erika as she slid her hand down between them. She put her middle and ring fingers in her lady spot slowly, as far as they would started working them around, in and out. Erika leaned away from Maho and started panting. "Hey, don't make so much noise." Maho said, followed by kissing the side of her neck.

Erika rolled so she was on her back, getting Maho to move so she was on top of her. She rejoined Erika at the lips and kept going until Erika went over the top. She pulled her fingers out and licked them clean. "Heh, thanks, hon." Erika whispered.

"You'll get me next time." Maho said with a quiet chuckle.

...

As was their routine, the Kuromorimine ladies fell into formation by the hangars. They were greeted by Ami and Shiho, who were both rather excited to reveal their new secret weapon to fight the Iron Princesses. What was somewhat out of place was the Cadillac limousines and Chevrolet Suburbans, which were all blacked out. They could hear the whine of some sort of turbine engines nearby, but assumed they were merely tanks in use by the school administration for training. "Ladies, we have some exciting news. We've spoken to some people who will be helping us against the Iron Princesses." Ami began. "We have the same loophole, being that since Russia and Japan never signed all of the peace treaties after world war 2, the war has never officially ended, and as such... cold war to modern tanks are now fair play."

Shiho spoke next. "However, the tanks in use must be or have been, in use by Japan or its allies. In other words, only some Japanese and American tanks may be used. By extent, some in use by allies of the United States may also fall under this."

They signaled the ladies to turn around and face the hangars as the JGSDF personnel opened them. They revealed a Type 74, a Type 90-II, a Russian T-80UD and a Japanese Type 10. The Suburbans and Limousines opened up and what appeared to be secret service agents stepped out. Out of the limousines stepped Donald Trump Jr and Elon Musk. They stepped up to greet the ladies, along with their translators. Donald Jr spoke first. "Nice to meet you all. You know who my father is, and he's heard of this program. He has authorized a few little surprises, which we are about to reveal. While he cannot provide any money to this due to the current political climate, I can, since I'm not president. That's what I plan on doing."

Musk spoke next. "I'm absolutely enthralled to be here today. I would like to announce both my financial as well as spiritual support for your program, which should help level the playing field. Since it appears the Iron Princesses are equipped directly by Mr Putin, they have an overwhelming advantage. Let's work together to make sure they play fair."

"We've spoken to Prime Minister Abe, and he has authorized us to use the Japanese tanks you see here. They were completely rebuilt by army mechanics. Engines, transmissions, suspension, guns and all." Ami said, then pointed over to the road beside them.

What emerged were two M1A1 Abrams tanks, which explained the whining turbine noises. They stopped and American Tankers stepped out. "My father asked that these two be pulled from the boneyard, and I paid for them to be remanufactured. They took them down to 'zero hour condition', which means they are just as good right now as they were when they came off of the factory lines. Or better." Donald Jr said.

"Part of my financial contribution is to cover the cost of fuel and ammunition, so you won't have to worry about that. I'm also working on a new type of armor that I'd like to showcase, so maybe I'll get to see it in action at some point." Musk said.

"Enough talk. You ladies decide which vehicles you'll be operating and get ready for a quick practice session." Ami said to everyone.

The ladies broke formation and went to their tanks, Maho and Erika both taking position as commanders of the Abrams tanks. With the Panzer Vor order, the newer generation tanks went out into the field for practice. The T-80UD managed to move the fastest, and got out to the practice field first. The crew wasn't used to an autoloader, but quickly familiarized themselves with it, as it could load with a consistent speed and would never tire. They fired an armor piercing round at one of the opposing T-72 models and got a solid hit on the starboard side of the hull, popping its flag. "OpFor T-72, disabled." Was heard over the radio.

"Wow, last time, we didn't manage that." The T-80UD commander said.

Maho's tank rolled along, the gun stabilization making itself evident, as they gun stayed completely level, no matter the terrain. They found a T-72 and readied to fire. "Continue moving, let the stabilizer do its job. Ready spike, fire when ready." Maho told the crew.

The crew did so, the loader putting an APFSDS round into the breech and locking it in. The gunner called 'round away' and fired, hitting the T-72 on the low port side of its turret. "OpFor T-72, disabled." Was heard.

The match continued on, with the Kuromorimine girls scoring hits until the end. Only one KMM tank was disabled in the match, the Type 74, while all of the OpFor vehicles being disabled. That was due to the fact that the fuel tank started leaking and they ran out of fuel, which was reported immediately. With everyone gathered, Ami addressed the crowd. "I think we still need a little work on strategy, but at least now you have comparable equipment, so they no longer have the advantage. Get some rest, because we'll be doing just that very soon."

...

After hitting the showers, Maho noticed a message on her phone, from Shiho. 'I would like to invite you and Erika over for a sort of celebratory dinner.' Maho called her. "Hello, mother. We'd love to be there."

"Dinner is at 8. I trust you'll be on time."

By 8 o clock, Maho and Erika arrived at the family estate. Before going in together, Maho stopped them. "Hon, I... I think it's about time my mother knows about us."

Erika took her hand and looked her in the eye. "As I promised, I'll be here with you the whole way."

They let their hands go and went inside, where they were seated at the dinner table. Shiho was there with Ami, Miho was also there with Yukari. Everyone greeted each other and began. "So, what's it like in an Abrams?" Yukari asked, about to burst of excitement.

"The modern systems on board make it an amazing tank. Even weighing as much as it does, it still accelerates rather quickly. The gun stabilization and fire control systems are also nice touches that make it very easy to compete." Maho answered.

"Its range is far greater than anything else we've used. The thermal sights make it much easier to pick targets out from the terrain." Erika added.

Miho could see Yukari's excitement. "Don't say too much, you'll giver her a nosebleed." She joked.

Dinner was going smoothly, Yukari able to contain herself, everyone eating, drinking and having a good time. Maho looked at Erika and they both smiled. "Mother, we have something we'd like to tell you."

"Anything, dear."

"It's wonderful to see how everyone is getting along. Miho and Yukari, yourself and Ms Chono."

Shiho put her hand on Ami's. "That is great." Shiho said, lightly squeezing her hand.

"Well, I wanted you to know... You all aren't the only ones. Mom, I'm in love with Erika."

Everyone stood perfectly still, Ami looking at Shiho, who closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I see. How long have you two been an item?"

"For a few years now. We figured it would be a good time to let you know."

Everyone in the room looked at Shiho, whose expression didn't change. "Are you two happy with each other?"

They both nodded a yes. "Very much so. I love her dearly, just as she loves me." Erika said.

Shiho sipped her tea, then looked back at the newly discovered couple. "That's the important thing, that you're happy. I'll give my blessing, on one condition. I want grandchildren at some point."

Maho and Erika blushed heavily. "We'll make sure that happens." Maho said.

Dinner continued uninterrupted until everyone was finished.

...

After dinner, Shiho asked Maho out on the balcony to talk. "Maho, my eldest daughter. I see you've also found love with another woman."

"Yes. We've been friends for so long, and we've become quite attached to each other."

"As I said, happiness is important. As much a surprise as this was to me, I'm glad you told me about it. I do find a happiness for myself, in that your girlfriend is someone with a degree of civility and common sense, as well as training in tankery."

"That, and she isn't too hard on the eyes."

"I don't suppose you two... are intimate, are you?" Shiho asked.

"Being honest, yes. We're physically involved."

"Make sure you play it safe."

"Of course."

...


End file.
